Power supplies for electronic systems need to be highlight reliable and have good thermal performance while supplying high power currents. DC-DC power converters are available as modules that can be mounted to a printed-circuit board (PCB). Several power converter modules may be placed in parallel, sharing in delivery of the power supply current. However, most standard DC-DC power bricks do not provide current sharing or current balancing circuits. Some provide a TRIM voltage-adjustment input that can make adjustments to allow for current sharing in parallel DC-DC power modules.
What is desired is a DC-DC power converter with an integrated current-sharing control circuit. Two or more DC-DC power converters that having circuitry to allow sharing in providing the power-supply current are desirable. A current sharing and balancing circuit for parallel power converters is desired. A current-sharing and current-balancing parallel power converter is desired.